As a technical literature relating to this field, Patent literature 1 is known. In this publication, a charging point registration device is disclosed which registers a current position of an electric vehicle as a charging point when a charge amount at the time of restart of the electric vehicle is increased to a predetermined amount or more compared to a charge amount at the time of stop of the electric vehicle.